いかないで
by sabitos
Summary: Giyuu sabe que no debería llorar, y que pedirle a Sabito que no se vaya sería incluso más egoísta.
1. Sabito, el chico de la cicatriz

"Sabito es genial" indudablemente fue la frase que más repitió la mente de Giyuu durante su niñez.

Cuando conoció al mencionado a la edad de 7 años y ambos iban al club de kendo, ya destacaba debido a su cabello puntiagudo y a la enorme cicatriz en su rostro, cual se negaba a cubrir con algún adhesivo. Su presencia se desentendía con las reglas comunes de la vida; esta había olvidado que sólo se trataba de un mocoso y que por lo tanto sería imposible considerarlo imponente. A los 10 años, su voz (aún no madura) podía atreverse a desafiar confiada a la de cualquier alumno de curso superior. Puede que por eso a Giyuu no le sorprendiera descubrir tras varios años de clase que el profesor y el resto de los alumnos lo tomaban como el favorito. Incluso no le sorprendió cuando él mismo se descubrió prefiriendo al niño de ojos lavandas y serenos que al resto. Ahora, ¿tendría Sabito favoritismos por su lado? Eso fue un misterio por mucho tiempo. El chico rendía el debido respeto al entrenador y siempre escuchaba a todos en el club. Más de una vez, entre sus años juntos, le dio una palmada a Giyuu cuando este se quedaba perdido durante las prácticas, o lo animaba durante los enfrentamientos. Y no lo sabía: entonces el moreno de ojos azules lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Giyuu ignoraba si Sabito lo miraría desde la misma perspectiva, pero a veces creía que sí, lo cual le alegraba ¿quién no estaría feliz de ser el mejor amigo del chico más genial del club de kendo? Sabito era rápido, fuerte y (por lo menos para Giyuu) astuto para su tamaño. Casi ni oías sus pies abriéndose paso sobre el piso de madera y casi no percibías el movimiento de su espada (también) de madera, a punto de darte un, dos, tres, cuatro golpes; antes de darte cuenta estabas en el suelo y él tenía que ayudarte a levantar.

Es como si Giyuu aún pudiera escuchar el insistente pero veloz roce entre sus medias y el suelo y a la vez; el tacto de sus manos, en aquel momento rojas de tanto presionar la katana de prácticas, enterrándose en su cabello y revolviéndolo cariñosamente hasta dejarle despeinado.

"Arriba, Giyuu".

"Giyuu".

"¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?"

Pasaron al secundario. Las clases de kendo continuaron. La cicatriz se estiró. Las flores de cerezo se parecían al cabello de Sabito. Él se lo dejó crecer porque Giyuu se lo pidió. Y desapareció de un día para otro del colegio y de las clases de kendo sin siquiera avisar. Tan pronto como eso, se esparció el rumor de que su padre había enfermado y por ello habían tenido que movilizarse a la ciudad. Giyuu ahora sí se encontró sorprendido—de sentirse destruido por semejante acontecimiento a la corta edad de trece años.

Las flores de cerezo se parecían al cabello de Sabito. Siempre lo hicieron y siempre lo harán.

Su mejor amigo no le había dejado ni un adiós. Vaya decepción. Cada que recordaba sus almuerzos juntos, las veces en que Sabito le había corregido durante las prácticas, sus bromas o su mano dándole palmaditas sobre la cabeza para animarle o despeinarle, dolía. Y también se sentía tonto por llorar. ¿El padre de Sabito realmente estaba enfermo? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Pensándolo con más calma y madurez (algo que le sobra ahora, con 21 años), se lo había tomado con exageración. Pero Sabito también decía que él era algo así. Se sintió aun peor cuando la profesora del salón de su amigo le entregó un pequeño papel doblado, de algún cuaderno, con letra conocida poniendo "esfuérzate mucho, llorón. Adiós". Leyó las cuatro palabras una y otra vez, hasta que las mismas le resultaron ajenas y extrañas. Eso era todo. Iba a usar su frase y daría por terminado lo suyo. Adiós. Arrugó la nariz y el papel, lanzando al último por la ventana. Lo vio alejarse, volverse pequeño y caer cerca de la cancha de deportes, todo mientras rogaba a Dios que nadie nunca volviera a leer una despedida como esa.

"Sabito es idiota" concluyó al fin, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, para sentirse un poco mejor.


	2. Giyuu, el chico de los ojos brillantes

p style="font-size: medium;"Giyuu fue el chico más bonito que Sabito conoció alguna vez. Y hay que tomar en cuenta que él ni siquiera era (o es) de utilizar tal adjetivo. «Bonito» no es un término recurrente entre las conversaciones de emhombres/em, pero a estas alturas le da un reverendo igual qué pueda considerarse recurrente entre ellos o no. Está seguro: Giyuu fue el más bonito y punto./p  
p style="font-size: medium;"Sabito creció en un ambiente familiar estricto; su padre había sido entrenador de kendo hacía algunos años y, de hecho, el profesor de su colegio fue a su vez su aprendiz. Le enseñaron a sostener una espada de madera antes de que aprendiera a correr. Por ello es que sabía un poco más que el resto de sus compañeros, o al menos eso suponía. No lo recuerda del todo. De sus días de primaria y secundaria, extrañamente sólo recuerda bien a Giyuu, el chico de sonrisa dulce que siempre le pedía consejos a la hora de practicar. El mismo que solía llorar cada que se metían con él o esperaba un cumplido apenas ganaba un enfrentamiento. Tenía el cabello oscuro como el azabache y los ojos azules y profundos como el mar, y estos brillaban, brillaban tanto que Sabito habría podido contar las estrellas sobre sus iris y pupilas. Pero nunca lo hizo. Era sólo un mocoso de 11 años y los mocosos de esa edad no se detienen a contar los reflejos de la luz en los ojos de otros. Para entonces prefería atragantarse haciendo competencias por quién se comía primero entero el arroz del almuerzo./p  
p style="font-size: medium;"Ahora, quizá, con 21 años, se atrevería a contar los infinitos astros del universo en sus orbes./p  
p style="font-size: medium;"Solían reunirse en los recesos para retarse (o comer como personas normales) y a veces regresaban a casa por el mismo camino, mas recuerda que él vivía por el sentido contrario y debía echarse más tiempo andando por acompañar a su amigo. También recuerda a la hermana mayor de este, su rostro casi igual de bonito cuando le venía a buscar durante la escuela elemental. emTsutako. Creo que se llamaba Tsutako/em. Es una lástima que, pese a recordar cosas tan simples aunque detalladas, Sabito no pueda hacer memoria de cuándo conoció a Giyuu ni cómo fue que empezaron a hacerse unidos. Aquel chico había aparecido tan espontáneamente en su infancia que él se lo tomó como si siempre hubiera estado allí, y eso le gustaba (pese a que nunca lo admitiera en voz alta), al igual que escucharle repetir su nombre todos los días por los largos pasillos del colegio. /p  
p style="font-size: medium;" em"Espérame, Sabito"/em/p  
p style="font-size: medium;" em "¡Buenos días, Sabito!"/em/p  
p style="font-size: medium;" em "¿Uh? Claro que te escucho" /em/p  
p style="font-size: medium;"El último año que compartieron juntos se dejó crecer el cabello sólo por complacerlo, incluso si era él quien aprovechaba cada oportunidad para sentir las suaves hebras de la melena oscura. emCosa de mocosos/em. Sabito, en realidad, sabía que no era normal que los amigos se quisieran de esa manera, y que no todos tendrían la ventaja de reconocerlo a tiempo y poder llevarlo con cautela. Por más que tratara con todos sus compañeros en el club de kendo y del colegio, siempre acababa pensando en Giyuu. Y en que quería estar con él. Se le retorcía el estómago cuando ambos se quedaban a solas y sus manos rozaban en un descuido. Había olvidado aquella sensación. Había olvidado que concluyó estaría lejos de hacerle gracia a su padre, e igual había olvidado que de todas formas la disfrutó en silencio. Porque si nadie lo decía no podría hacerse del todo real. No existirían quejas al respecto. Tuvo el suficiente olfato para oler a la fatalidad acercarse—al creer que lo más probable sería que ni el propio Giyuu lo entendiera. /p  
p style="font-size: medium;"em ...y los ojos azules y profundos como el mar, y estos brillaban, brillaban tanto... /emPara Sabito es un alivio que sigan igual de intensos. /p  
p style="font-size: medium;"Siempre se sintió mal por haberse marchado sin despedirse correctamente. Tuvo todo un mes para hacerlo y se quedó en blanco el último día, así que rompió una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió. Después no lo demostró porque la enfermedad de su padre le ocupó por completo: había extrañado a Giyuu una barbaridad. Si pudiera decírselo en esos momentos, lo haría. Es sólo que tampoco puede acercarse como si nada y soltarle "eh, Tomioka, te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?" /p  
p style="font-size: medium;"Su padre había muerto el mismo año en que se mudaron a la ciudad, y aun así su madre decidió se quedaran allí, con el resto de la familia paterna. ¿Qué era un hijo ante la decisión final y el dolor crudo de una madre? /p  
p style="font-size: medium;"Resopla, sus dedos tamborilean el mesón de su pupitre una y otra vez mientras el profesor sigue hablando sobre el estado social y económico de los educadores en Japón. No es nada que no sepa, ya estudió el tema de esa clase. Sin embargo, su ex compañero (que por lo visto lo vuelve a ser) mantiene una expresión calma y atenta a... seis pupitres de distancia, prestando atención, tomando los correspondientes apuntes; es así hasta que finalmente gira hacia él y sus miradas se encuentran. Ninguno sonríe, ninguno forma una mueca. Solo se observan entre sí./p  
p style="font-size: medium;"Giyuu está incluso más bonito que la última vez que lo vio, en la puerta de su casa, faltando una semana para las vacaciones de invierno. Sabito piensa en todo lo que olvidó y recordó al mismo tiempo en que le mantiene la mirada y entonces, se levanta. Desconoce las ganas que nacen en Giyuu por querer salir corriendo de allí a máxima velocidad al verle acortar distancia. Se limita a hablar dentro de su cabezaem, puede que ya no sea un llorón. Quién sabe. /em/p 


	3. Sabito, el hombre de las manos grandes

Después de que Sabito se acercara a saludarlo a mitad de la clase, Giyuu consideró cambiarse de sección.

Ni siquiera había podido reaccionar con normalidad. Había tensado las manos, su cara vuelto un poema; pero Sabito de igual forma se sentó a su lado, como si no llevaran 8 años sin saber nada del otro. Su cabello color melocotón, ahora más recortado, seguía siendo tan puntiagudo como las espinas de una rosa y resaltaba entre el resto de los mechones oscuros de la clase. _Pero su cabello jamás me recordó a las rosas_. En cambio, devolvió a Giyuu a esa primavera de secundaria, esa que transcurrió antes de que el padre de su amigo cayera en cama por la enfermedad y él le ocultara todo mientras se dejaba crecer la melena para mantenerle a gusto.

Se dejó distraer y perdió tanto el hilo de lo que hablaba el profesor tanto la noción del tiempo. Cuando volvió a verle se sorprendió: Sabito le sonreía. Suave y breve. Y su corazón se alzó por segunda vez en el día.

No lo odiaba ni le guardaba rencor.

Nunca habría podido odiar a quien fue su mejor amigo, pero volver a tratar con él le había parecido un sueño borroso al día siguiente, y al día después de ese.

Sabito le esperó apoyando la espalda en la pared fuera del salón, puesto se había levantado primero, y se mantuvo caminando junto a él hasta que donde pudo. Tenía una motocicleta color verde; Giyuu pensó que era muy típico del Sabito que conoció en cuanto lo vio hacerse pequeño, alejándose por la calle.

Tras una semana de discusión consigo mismo, abrió sesión en su cuenta de la universidad y permaneció estático frente a la pantalla del computador, leyendo la opción de cambio de sección una y otra vez hasta que lo interrumpió un olor a quemado. Sus ojos cansados también se encontraron con el humo proveniente de la cocina.

"¡Los huevos…!"

Entonces salió corriendo. Algo tarde. Esa noche se fue a dormir con el estómago vacío y sin cambiar de sección de sociología, y Sabito continuó sentándose a su lado el resto del semestre.

Era increíble que ambos estuvieran estudiando la misma carrera. Cuando le contó al otro que llevaba tres años viviendo en Tokio, este guardó silencio, con una expresión seria y sus cejas alzadas con peculiaridad, _al estilo Sabito_, luego soltó "¿llevas tres años estudiando en la misma universidad que yo y nunca te había visto?"

"..."

"Giyuu".

"Supongo, no he repetido ninguna materia".

"Pff… eres increíble".

A él, por su lado, no le sorprendía.

Él llegaba, recibía su clase, hacía lo que debía hacer, y regresaba de inmediato a su apartamento. En silencio, rápidamente. Muchas personas que compartieron clases con él no recordaban haberlo visto una vez en la vida, aun si él se había memorizado todos los nombres con los que tuvo que hacer algún taller. Solía saludar a ese chico que hizo un trabajo grupal con él durante el primer semestre, Murata, y este siempre quedaba perdido hasta que a los cinco minutos le devolvía el saludo.

Su vecina, una estudiante de primer año de medicina llamada Shinobu, siempre se las arreglaba para colársele mientras él abría la puerta del apartamento, y pasaba lo que quedaba de tarde en su sala, metiéndose con él señalando el que jamás traía a nadie o simplemente compartiéndole de las galletas horneadas que solía vender.

"Son para ayudarme un poco con el sustento" le contaba.

Por lo que Giyuu sabía, se vendían bien. Además eran bastante ricas.

Podía haberla echado y ya, pero Giyuu sentía que ella estaba tan sola como su propia persona. Lo criticaba por no tener amigos mientras ella sólo tenía la visita de sus primas menores. Y claro, debía admitir que le gustaban sus galletas de vainilla. Si Shinobu no se colaba a su casa por una semana él mismo tocaba su puerta y compraba un paquete. _Ahora, si lo pienso mejor ¿no será todo una táctica de venta?_ Fuera como fuese, el repentino deseo de que Sabito probara las galletas se planteó en su cabeza. Imaginó a Sabito en su apartamento, hablando con él y echándose relajadamente en el sofá, y algo en su interior se aceleró tanto que tuvo que obligarse a apartar el pensamiento.

No tenía excusa para invitarlo. No. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar tanto en el de cabellera desordenada?

Si hubiera sido algo más perceptivo, habría descubierto que en realidad Shinobu estaba interesada en él. Que se alegraba un poco cuando este tocaba a su puerta. No obstante se trataba de Giyuu, quien tampoco sospechó por un solo instante que su mejor amigo de cabellera desordemada estuvo toda la pubertad enamorado de él.

Nunca había sido bueno tratando con las personas. Socializar era demasiado duro. Si excluía a su vecina, fácilmente podría decirse que en la actualidad no pasaba tiempo con nadie. Si Tsutako estuviera viva, al menos, podría haberlo visitado con regularidad. Si Tsutako estuviera viva… Sabito lo devolvió a la realidad.

"¿Puedo visitarte?"

"¿Hm?"

"Me refiero, haremos este trabajo juntos ¿no?" golpeteó su libreta, sus manos eran grandes y robustas. Giyuu las detalló por un instante. "Sería mejor hacerlo en tu casa. Digo, es mejor a pasarlo aquí en la uni."

"No quiero que vengas" dijo a secas mientras seguía mirando sus manos. Al darse cuenta de la expresión de Sabito, añadió "...Está desordenada."

"Wow" percibió la mentira, mas no se quejó. Él mismo se miró las manos porque Giyuu era muy malo para disimular "¿entonces vienes a la mía?"

Hubo un momentáneo silencio. Giyuu cambió apenas su expresión, pero de que la cambió la cambió. Ojalá el otro lo hubiera notado.

"¿Puedo ir?"

Sabito resopló. _Tengo una santa paciencia con este tipo... _

"Te acabo de ofrecer que vengas, ¿o es que no entiendes japonés?"

"Sí te entiendo, pero si me sigues hablando en ese tono no iré"

La voz de Sabito salió desafinada "...¿Vendrás o no?" y entonces consideró que quizá el moreno estuviera tomándole el pelo, buscándole molestarle, porque se rió.


End file.
